The present invention relates to a waterproof connector provided with a waterproof plug for sealing a location between a connector housing and a wire.
Conventional waterproof connectors include Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 63-61776. This waterproof connector is illustrated in FIG. 1 of the attached drawings. FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a female connector 1 which serves as the waterproof connector. The female connector 1 has a connector housing having a hood 3 at a forward end thereof. A terminal receiving or accommodating chamber 7 is formed at a forward part of a connector housing 5. A waterproof-plug mounting section 9 is formed at a rearward part of the female connector 1. A male terminal 13 which is connected in caulking to a wire 11 is accommodated within the terminal accommodating chamber 7. A male electric connecting part 15 of the male terminal 13 projects within the hood 3. As shown in FIG. 2, a waterproof plug 17 made of rubber is fitted about the wire 11 at a location immediately after the male terminal 13. The waterproof plug 17 has an outer peripheral portion thereof which is in elastic contact with the waterproof-plug mounting section 9 of the connector housing 5. Further, although not shown, a male connector to be joined to the female connector 1 is sealed by a similar structure. The male connector (not shown) is joined to the female connector 1, whereby waterproof within the connector can be executed by the waterproof plug 17 of the female connector 1 and a waterproof plug of the male connector (not shown).
However, the above-described structure has the following problems. That is, the above-described structure is arranged such that the waterproof plug 17 mounted beforehand on the wire 11 is forcibly pressed into the waterproof mounting section 9 as well as accommodation of the male terminal 13, and the waterproof mounting section 9 is crushed or smashed radially, whereby the waterproof plug 17 is into close contact with the inner periphery of the waterproof mounting section 9 and the wire 11, to thereby execute sealing. Accordingly, seal function becomes insufficient, or pressing operation will become difficult. Moreover, the arrangement cannot cope with a change or alteration in thickness of the wire 11.
Specifically, the above-described arrangement is such that seal is executed only by forcible pressing of the waterproof plug 17 into the waterproof mounting portion 9. Accordingly, if an attempt is made to facilitate the pressing operation, the outer diameter of the waterproof plug 17 cannot so much increase with respect to the inner diameter of the waterproof mounting section 9. Thus, it is impossible to secure a sufficient crushing width or margin, and there is a fear that the seal function becomes insufficient.
Reversely, in a case where the seal function is sufficiently secured, the outer diameter of the waterproof plug 17 increases with respect to the inner diameter of the waterproof mounting section 9, to secure a sufficient crushing margin. However, in this case there is a problem that pressing operation of the waterproof plug 17 with respect to the waterproof mounting section 9 becomes difficult.
Furthermore, the above-described arrangement has the following problem. That is in a case where thickness of the wire 11 has a prescribed dimension with respect to the inner diameter of the waterproof plug 17, it is possible to secure sufficient seal function by pressing of the waterproof plug 17. However, in a case where the thickness of the wire 11 is reduced with respect to the inner diameter d of the waterproof plug 17 as illustrated in FIG. 2 by a change in specification so that a gap e is defined between the waterproof plug 17 and the wire 11, it is impossible to exhibit or provide sufficient seal function. Thus, the arrangement cannot cope with a change in thickness of the wire.
Moreover, there is the following problem. That is, the waterproof plug 17 must be fitted about the wire 11 before the male terminal 13 is connected to the wire 11 by caulking. Thus, a degree of freedom of mounting operation is restricted.